Spectrus Family
The Spectrus family is a family that has existed since the beginning of the first civilizations. Many stayed in the snowy mountains of Russia, some fled to the southwestern parts of Europe, finding the lush green lands of Greece. Others left looking for new lands with British colonists, while some mingled with the diverse Indian and Asian cultures just south of Russia. Like ants, this Gothic civilization made it to every end of the world. This creepy cult was actually of good heart despite their many sins, and as time passed they were simply seen as "Weird" or "Unwanted". Today, the focus has narrowed down to a family of 7 siblings living alone in Japan. Shade Spectrus, Sorcera Spectrus, Frade Spectrus, Tiara Spectrus, Rade Spectrus, Lumina Spectrus and Blade Spectrus. Shade is the mature, silent leader of the family while Sorcera is the more laid-back, loud and rather sexually focused counterpart. Frade Spectrus is a hellraiser, addicted to all things satanic while Tiara is the spoiled troublemaker, causing half the arguments at home. The last three are the forgotten Spectri. Rade is a pyromaniac who seems to hold everyone close together, while Lumina is the heartwarming presence that the home contains. Blade is the one who is mainly forgotten to even be there, but tries to keep peace in the house. The multi-style city known as Shibuya is where the family lives. Only three of the 6 Spectri work, Shade, Sorcera and Rade. Shade works as a manager at a nightclub near home, while Sorcera has a job at the same nightclub serving drinks. Rade is a cook at a teriyaki restaurant found in the calmer business district of Shibuya, getting enough money for the family's food (how fitting). Their home is a simple and modern Japanese house with 3 bedrooms. Split into age groups, Shade and Sorcera share one room, Lumina and Rade share another, while Frade and Tiara get the last one by default. Blade sleeps in a small area he cleared in the basement. Shade and Sorcera's room is adorned with two beds on each side with their own territorial adornments on each side respectively. Shade's side features many red and black decorations with serious, abstract tones to them whole Sorcera's side is a lot more mystical, with figurines/posters of dragons, fairies and other things all over the walls, desks and even the carpet looks mystical. Frade and Tiara's room are very different. Frade's side is a demonic mix of red and crimson, ugly beasts like the Chupacabra being the few types of posters he hangs up. Besides that, posters of death metal and thrash metal make up the wall for him. Tiara's side is pink with fluffy adornments everywhere and an obnoxious plastic tiara with a fluffy feather in the middle of the gems sits on her bookshelf. You can often hear territorial arguments between the two coming from the room at night about what goes where. Lumina and Rade's room is probably the most normal one, with a simple desk on each side with the occasional prop correspondent to their interest on their desks. Rade being a pyromaniac keeps his empty lighter on the desk, while Lumina keeps a family photo on hers. The only big difference is that Lumina's side has a more golden theme to it, while Rade has a fiery theme to it. Blade's room isn't exactly a room. Still, it has a small part of each of his siblings in it. Shade's abstract decor fits the sheets Blade keeps, Sorcera's dragon figures are engraved in the wall, Frade's red and crimson fits on Blade's blankets, Tiara's fluffs are all around the area, Rade gave Blade a lighter to keep by his "bed" and Lumina's golden theme fits the pluparity of the room. However, Blade gave a small corner of poppies to fit his love of peace. As time passed, the Spectri met up with the Celesti after Tiara started a nasty argument with a Celesti sister named -insert Tiara counterpart here- which led to a conflictive neighbor relationship between the coincidental neighbors. It was at this moment when a man knocked on their door, under the name of "Calibrator" who said that with a series of trials and fights, they could solve their differences. Shade declined and slammed the door in his face, but as the days passed the conflicts escalated between the two families as they each found their counterpart. Frade found his angelic, kind counterpart. Shade found a louder, immature counterpart. Sorcera found a more "pure and submissive" counterpart. Tiara found a more generous and honest counterpart, Lumina found a sluttier and meaner counterpart, Rade found.. well.. an aquamaniac and Blade found a war lover. It was 5 months after January, May 23rd. Shade stepped out on his front porch, and met with "Calibrator". The man grinned and with a flash, Shade woke up. Everything was normal, even Sorcera was sleeping with her legs open like always. The only difference, was a crossbow on his desk with a note that read: "Guess what's legal now?". Shade picked up the crossbow and observed it before slightly grinning and placing it back. He knew that when he woke up again, blood will be shed.